This invention relates to aggregating filters installed in devices on a network.
Network devices, such as routers, direct packet traffic to its intended destination on the network. Network users/applications install IP (Internet Protocol) traffic filters on such devices to manage resources, such as bandwidth, on the devices. Network devices typically allow only a limited number of filters to be installed per device. As a result, the number of users/applications who can reserve resources on a device is also limited.